Un réveillon mouvementé
by Adharas
Summary: Remus est rentré chez lui pour les fêtes de Noël plongeant Sirius dans le désespoir. James passe à l'action


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)

rating : R

couple :RL/SB

Avertissement : ceci est un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

Je dédis ce one-shot à BeNaNe à qui il était destiné en premier lieu

Un réveillon mouvementé

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Euh rien, rien James

- Sirius ! Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Qu'est ce que tu écrivais

- Nan t'es pas ma mère Potter ! Je vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais !

- De toute façon si j'étais ta mère tu me le dirais pas non plus.

- Ouai t'a raison .

- Mais moi je suis ton meilleur pote alors tu me le dit.

- Nan

- De toute façon je sais ce que tu fait tu écris à Mumus

- tu sais ça

James leva les yeux au ciel

- Sirius je ne suis pas aveugles ça fait plus d'un an que tu le regarde et quand il a dit qu'il allait passer Noël avec sa famille t'as été malade pendant trois jours et maintenant tu compte les jours jusqu'a son retour

- C'est pas vrai

- Ah bon et c'est quoi ça ?

Demanda James en sortant un calendrier des vacances de Noël avec marqué en au Mumus reviens dans dix jours

- Rend moi ça !

Une heure plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors

Remus,  
Je t'en pris revien il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à Sirius James

- James qu'est ce que tu fait ? couina Peter

- Un plan Peter, un plan ! Si ça sa ne les rapproche pas je ne suit plus un Maraudeur !

James se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre il accrocha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et lui dit :

- Dépêche toi ma belle ! Va voir Moony son bonheur est entre tes serfs !

La chouette s'envola et James se tourna vers son ami :

- Peter lève toi on a du pain-sur -la-planche ! Tu vas aller dans tout les dortoir de la tour des Gryffondor sauf le notre et dire à tout le monde de se rendre dans la salle sur demande on va faire une giga fête demain à 18h00 tout le monde doit y être . Mais prend garde Sirius ne doit être en aucun cas mit au courrant.

Peter aucha la tête et parti en direction des escalier. James lui sorti de la salle en croisant les doigts pour que sont plan fonctionne

le lendemain matin dans un appartement de Londre

- Maman il faut que je praine le train ! Il est arrivé quelque chose de très grave à Sirius et si sont état empire alors que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose contre je ne me pardonnerais jamais

- Bon d'accord ton père t'emmeneras jusqu'a Pré-au-Lard dans l'après midi. Mais tu est sur de ne pas rester pour le réveillon de se soir ?

- Oui maman je suis sur !

Quelque heures plus tard Remus et son père quittait leur appartement et transplanaient au coeur de pré-au-Lard, il remontèrent jusqu'au portail et arrivé la Remus continua sont chemin seul .

Lorsqu'il passa les grandes portes il regarda sa montre 18h05, il se mit à courrir et arriva en moin de dix minutes devant le portret de la grosse dame. Là-bas il s'autorisa une petite pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Ensuite il entra et fut surpris de constater que la salle était vide.

Il ne sans préoccupa pas et monta directement au dortoir réservé aux Maraudeurs. Celui-ci était tout aussi silencieux, il s'approcha du lit de James et constata que celui-ci était vide, tout comme celui de Peter.

' Peut-être sont il à l'infirmerie ! Mais oui si Sirius est blaissé il l'on surrement amené là-bas ! '

Remus allait se dirigé vers la porte lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que les tentures du lit de Sirius étaient tirées . Il s'en approcha intrigué et les tira d'un coup sec. Et la qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Sirius les bras croisés sous la tête le regarder avec étonnement :

- Sirius ?!?!

- Remus !?!?

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Sirius tantent de cacher sa joie

- Je pourrais te retourner la question!

- Comment ça ?

- James m'a écrit une lettre hier affirmant qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible !

- Mais il ne met rien arrivé je suis en parfaite santée !

- Attend moi la j'ai deux mots à dire à James ! Dit Remus d'un ton furrieux

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeai vers la porte celle si se referma et se vérouilla magiquement Ils eurent beau s'y mettre a deux pour l'ouvrir ils n'arrivèrent à rien.

Remus se laissa glisser le long du paneau de bois et demanda à Sirius :

- T'as pas une idée de la raison pour laqu'elle James à fait ça ?

Sirius ne répondit pas en fait oui il en avait une mais il ne voulais en aucun cas la dire à Remus. Il marcha vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, le vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce et poussa un petit morceau de papier qui se trouvais sur le bureau et alla se poser au pieds de Remus qui l'attrappa, et commença à le lire .

Plus la lecture avançait plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Lorsqu'il eut fini il murmura :

- Sirius est ce que ceci t'appartient ?

L'interpeullé se retourna et se figea en reconnaissant la lettre qu'il avait écrite la veille. Et dans la quelle il dévoimait ses sentiments à Remus, jamais il n'avait eu l'intension de lui donner mais le fait d'écrire cela l'avait soulagé. Et la il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sous le regard curieux de son ami. Sans s'en rendre conte il inclina la tête dans un signe affirmatif

- Je voulais pas te le donner

- Pouquoi ?

- parce que ce n'est pas résiproque !

- Comment peut tu le savoir alors que tu ne me la jamais demandé ?

Remus c'était relevé et s'approchait de Sirius, celui-ci s'était figé.

- Sirius ronronna Remus

- Ou.. Oui

- Embrasse moi !

Et sans plus se faire prier Sirius se jeta sur Remus et l'embrassa sauvagement le faisant basculer sur le lit.

Alors qu'il s'embrassait Sirius commença à défaire la chemise de Mumus, lorsqu'il eut finit il abandonna la bouche du dit Mumus et commença à déssendre tout le long de son torce il mordilla doucement l'un de ses tétons tandi qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre. Il continua ensuite son trajet il s'arrêta au nombril qu'il visita de sa langue. Remus lui était déjà au paradis. Sirius fini de deshabiller Remus puis continua son trajet mais avec ses mains cette fois. L'une d'elle vint caresser les testicules de Remus, tandis que l'autre effleurait le sexe tendu de celui-ci.

Remus se mit bientôt à gémir et enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, en suite il cru hurle lorsqu'une langue taquine vint caresser son gland, et lorsqu'il sentit une bouche chaude se refermer autour de son sexe il hurla réèlement . Sirius commença de léger va et vien qui firent jouir Remus :

- SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits et une fois que cela fut fait il murmura une incantation, un tube apparu dans sa main, il en fit sortir un peu de liquide dont il s'enduisit les doigts.

Une fois cela fait il alla titiller l'anneau de muscle entre les fesses de Remus, il y introduisit un doigt et attendit que Remus si habitut une fois qu'il le sentit se détendre il en introduisit un autre et commença à produire des mouvements de ciseaux écartant les chers chaudes de Remus le préparent à sa prochaine intrusion. Il entra encore un doigts et lorsqque son amant commença à le supplier il les retira tous, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de son Mumus chéri.

Il s'introduisit ensuite en lui attendent quelque minutes que Remus se détende. Lorsque cela fut fait il commença à produire de petits mouvements de va et vien qui s'accélairèrent sous l'effet des gémissement plaintif de Remus. Bientôt il ne put plus se controler et lorsque Mumus jouit ses chere se contractant autour de son sexe il se laissa aller dans un râle de plaisir

- REMUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

il se retira de Remus et l'attira à lui, puis il prit une couvertures les recouvrant tout deux . A cet instant la porte du dortoir souvrit et James passa la tête dans l'entebaillement . Il eut un sourire sattisfait et leur dit :

- Joyeux Noël tous les deux et on dit merci qui ?

- James ! Hurla Sirius

- Tu vois que tu me remerci Rius

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! James dehors !!!!

FIN!  
-  
Vala c'est cour je sais mais bon 


End file.
